


Full of Surprises

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I’m so close to finishing this game so I had to write them, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: Nightsister Merrin has never met anyone quite like Cal Kestis. She still isn’t sure she wants to.
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Merrin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Full of Surprises

Cal Kestis was different; a good different. Merrin could tell right away when they met. His heart was in the right place but it was burdened by the past much like herself. 

Such trauma often lead to people bending in on themselves, but for Cal it was the opposite. He gave so much of himself in order to feel something. Merrin was afraid he would burst. 

The journey back to the Mantis was quick. Cal convinced Cere and Greez that Merrin meant no harm, gave her his bed to sleep on and made himself scarce so Merrin could rest. The hum of the ship lulled her into the first dreamless sleep in a very long time. 

Two hours later, Merrin was aroused by the chirping of BD-1 right beside her. 

“Hello, little one.” She greeted, shaking the robot’s extended foot. 

“You’re awake.” The already familiar voice broke through her thoughts. 

“Yes, thank you for letting me sleep.” Merrin hadn’t had that good a rest in so long that she’d forgotten what it felt like. 

“Of course. It’s the least I could do to thank you for saving me back in the tomb.” 

Merrin’s cheeks tinged ever so slightly, mirroring Cal’s own. 

“Like you said, you’d have died if I hadn’t. I couldn’t let that happen.” They sat in an oddly comfortable silence for a beat. Cere came in to check on Merrin. 

“Ah I brought clean clothes for Merrin. Since she’ll be with us for awhile, we need to make sure we take care of her. But I see Cal is already on it.” Cere smiled at the two of them, an odd look in her eyes. 

“Cere, it’s not-“ Cal began but a look from Merrin shut him down. 

“I didn’t say anything.” Cere told them, disappearing again. Merrin couldn’t help herself at the look on Cal’s face. She laughed, albeit uncomfortably. Cal was different. Merrin felt it deep down. But how different she couldn’t say, and why she liked it so much was also hard to understand. 

~*~

Cal couldn’t seem to settle. He tossed and turned on the sofa. His feelings had been in a jumble since he and Merrin got back on the Mantis.  _ Merrin _ . He knew she was the source of his feelings being odd. Along with his past being more uncovered. In his heart of hearts though, he knew Merrin had a lot to do with it. 

They were getting to know each other, bit by bit and he admired her bravery, skill, humor. He loved seeing her smile (on the rare occasions she did) and he felt warm when they caught eyes from across the Mantis. But he knew they couldn’t be more than just allies and friends. 

A noise startled him. 

“I’m sorry! Can’t sleep either?” Merrin stepped out of the shadows. Her silver-white hair shone in the moonlight. 

“No, you?” 

“I had a nightmare of my sisters again.” Merrin admitted, sitting beside him. 

“I see my master in mine sometimes.” Cal stared at the floor, avoiding the pity he expected he’d find there. 

“He would be proud of you, Cal Kestis.” His name on her tongue was a welcome thing. She tested it out frequently in her Dathomirian accent. He took the chance to look at her. He saw no pity, just empathy. And something else. Something he couldn’t quite place his finger on. It sent a shiver down his spine. 

“I hope you’re right. I need to honor him just as I’m sure you feel obligated to honor your sisters.” Merrin nodded her agreement. Another beat of silence. 

“You’re not what I expected, Cal Kestis.” 

“You’re also unexpected, Nightsister Merrin.” Cal’s hand instinctively set down between them. Merrin looked at it and just as sneakily snaked her fingers through his. They sat hand in hand, pressure to their palms. 

“This is nice.” Merrin stated aloud what they both were thinking. Cal hummed in agreement. Slowly, they fell asleep. 

Cere woke the next morning to a young Nightsister and young Jedi asleep against each other. She looked down and saw their hands had slipped from being entwined but were still touching. She smiled knowingly, leaving the two young crew members sleeping, blissfully unaware. 


End file.
